A Second Doomsday?
by cleggy2100
Summary: After a war that lasted over a century, the world has drastically changed. Pokemon now choose who to their owners are instead of humans. Its been peaceful for about 30 years, but a new organization is trying to take it over. Can they be stopped?
1. A Brief Intro

**Hey everyone! I've been reading plenty of OC stories lately, and I thought, why not try one myself? And that is what this is for. The intro to my OC story, which will let you get an idea of what it will be like. I'll take as many OCs as I can fit into the story, but I will accept them ONLY if they are PMed to me, because I don't want you guys using others OCs to get ideas. I want it from your own minds.**

**Its a mangaverse, and will be for a little while a high school fic, before more events unfold.**

**Now, the intro here might seem a bit confusing to all of you people who decide to go straight through these parts and actualy read the story, because its breaking the 4th wall. I wanted it to be appealing directly to you guys, so what a better way than to break the fourth wall and talk straight at you. I hope you enjoy it and I hope for plenty of OCs soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Though I'm sure that like many people, I wouldn't mind owning it.**

* * *

Welcome to the world everyone! I'm Bri, and I've been put in charge to give you the tour of what's going on here. You see, we live in a place filled with Pokemon. We live along side with them in- oh I can't handle being all formal and crap! I sound like a Pokemon Professor or a tour guide for aliens or something. Well, long story short, as much as that speech I was going to say about how nice the world is and how Pokemon are great friends and all that stuff, it's a bigger lie than The world has gone pretty much to hell. The teams of Rocket and Magma teamed up to face Galactic and Aqua on a massive, global scale, which tore it apart. Not even the famed Pokedex holders could stop the war from going on. The world was pretty much sentenced to its demise and there was nothing to truly stop it….or so it seemed.

Out of the blue, the teams had turned on each other and started to cause even more destruction to the land, but it gave the people a chance to stop this violence from continuing. It had been over a century, but at last, the wars had stopped and the world was at peace. But the peace did not come without some massive changes to our once beautiful and lush planet. A large portion of the world had been flooded and are now lost beneath the ocean. Now all that remains is a massive landmass and several islands around it.

The land was a combined mega region of sorts. Sinnoh was the farthest north, followed by Johto and Kanto just to the south of it. Below that was Hoenn and at the farthest south part of it, was Orre. The climates were fairly similar to how they used to be, or so the books tell us. A snow coated, frosty region of Sinnoh, a tropical Hoenn, a temperate Kanto and Johto, and of course, the desert known as Orre. We all are just trying to rebuild and reconnect with the peace and harmony that our ancestors once knew.

However, there is one VERY different change that everyone could notice. Pokemon had become a lot rarer to see. Some people think that they had grown a fear of humans after all of the war and chaos that had occurred, and did not want to be used in another war. We understood this idea, so we decided to ban Pokemon from being captured against their will. Instead, the Pokemon had to choose to have an owner. Therefore, the Pokemon leagues steadily declined and eventually shut their doors permanently, same with contests.

Now it kinda sucks not being able to catch pokemon, but it seems like the people who have the blood of the Dex holders, gym leaders, frontier brains, professors, champions, coordinators, or other big figures back in the days of peace have a more likely chance in finding Pokemon to be companions with than others. Strange, yes, but its more than likely. If I traced back my lineage through my father's blood, I'm actually the decendent of the Oaks, Green, Virdian Gym leader, and Samuel, Green's grandfather and the biggest name in research history, even today. However, I don't know who Green married, but I know that it was someone important then…

Whatever, its not important, back to where I was. Oh yeah, it seems like there may be people trying to use Pokemon for evil again, in attempt to conquer the world. The call themselves the United Teams of Evil, or something like that. Now there seems to be almost a mini rush of people trying to find a Pokemon to try to get involved in this radical movement. Though its not likely many will, maybe you will, or have you already found one and are looking for more, to get a full team of 6 Pokemon. Would you side with peace and harmony of the times that the Dex holders had, or would you want to bring back the chaos to rule the world like the organizations of the past were? Well, you'll get to experience the whole story and be apart of it, if you fill out the proper forms and quick. Who knows how much space there will be?

**

* * *

**

OC FORM SHEET

**NOTE: No legendary, shiny, or self-made pokemon and you can have either an eeveelution or a starter Pokemon, NOT BOTH! I will accept special marks (i.e. birth marks, scars, cuts, defects) to certain degree.**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (if you have one)**

**Gender:**

**Age: (must be older than 12)**

**Appearance:**

**Hometown, Region:**

**Occupation: (if 12-17, must be a student, can be another occupation as well.)**

**Personality:**

**Good or Evil:**

**Short History:**

_**Now, the Pokemon part of the OC form. Usual, you can put up to 6, but put in your order of preference.**_

**Pokemon:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Moves: (up to four and must be able to actually learn them in the game)**

**Personality:**

**

* * *

**

As an example, I'll use my OC for it, Bri, but I'll only show one Pokemon to you guys, so I don't spoil his team :3 :

**Name: **Brian Oak

**Nickname: **Bri

**Gender:** Male

**Age: **17

**Appearance: **Jet black hair that incredibly messy, emerald green eyes and a slightly tanned look, with some muscle definition to him, mainly his arms. Wears a black button up t-shirt and a plain, white undershirt under it, with a pair of worn navy blue jeans. Has a tattoo of black angel wings on his back.

**Hometown, Region: **Mossdeep City, Hoenn

**Occupation: **Student, dreams of being a trainer

**Personality: **Mostly quiet, but very intelligent. Always trying to think a few steps ahead about certain things. He doesn't try to make enemies, but has that strong sense of justice and can't stand to see what the Unified Teams of Evil is trying to do. He's also hates being formal and uptight, preferring a more relaxed and casual way of talking. Is a little hotheaded, but can generally control his temper. Doesn't have the biggest group of friends and is nowhere close to the most popular people, but he stands up for his friends when need be.

**Good or Evil: **Good

**Short History: **Brian was born in Mossdeep City about 10 years after peace had swept back over the land. His lineage traces back to the Oak family, however it is missing several pieces to it, like who Green had married and had children with. He was raised in a slightly wealthy family, due to his father's studies on the war's effect on pokemon and human interaction, while his mother was a stay-at-home mom. He was taught by his mom at home, while also taking martial arts classes, until he went to school at the Unified Pokemon Primary School, which was the boarding school for all of the regions, located in Goldenrod City. He's high up in the ranks for his class, though he is more focused on trying to get a Pokemon to join him, so he can face the evil threat that is on the horizon.

**Pokemon**: Jolteon

**Name: **Sparks

**Gender:** Male

**Moves: **Thunder Fang, Toxic, Last Resort, Double Kick

**Personality: **A bit of a hothead with a kinda short fuse. Its very caring to Bri, and equally protective


	2. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the OCs! I'm still sifting through all of them, but I've got a good idea on the ones I'm going to use. I don't think I need anymore, but PM me with them anyways so I can check them out and see if i can work them in. ^^;**

**Sorry if this took a while, but school caught up to me, as well as a lack of access to my files for a bit, but its all good now. So hopefully I'll be able to work on them a lot more. ^^**

**And a major thing to not confuse you about how the story will occur. Its really fimiliar to how FFX starts if any of you have played it. It starts with a short scene that is deep into the story and plot, but will flashback until it reaches that point, then continue on. It sounds confusing, but it'll make sense when i put up the chapters.**

**And without further ado, let the story begin!  
**

**

* * *

Prologue**

**Let's See How Far We've Come**

It was a cold, windy night in the middle of the desert in the Orre region. The moon was bright and full, high in the midnight sky, without so much as a single cloud around in any direction. With the moon seemed to bring some sort of a calm across the land, which seemed to be in a slumber of its own. It was quiet on the surface of the ocean of sand, without so much as a creature stirring all across it. That is, except for a small campsite that had the only sound coming from a fire crackling to cut the silence of the night.

At that campsite were several people, all looking like teenagers or young adults who had been through quite a bit of ordeals. Their clothes were dirty and partly ripped, with themselves also covered in dirt and filth from their journey through the desert. They were obviously were exhausted and stressed, which could be seen on their faces, even as they slept. Only two of them were awake, as they sat near one another by the fire, putting in more fuel for the fire when it's needed and maintaining night watch.

One of the boys was slightly tanned and pretty average for a build, looking about 16 in age, with spiky dark blue hair. His dark blue t-shirt, brown paints and off grey and white sneakers were completely covered in dirt, just like the person who was wearing them. His gold goggles that were over the front of his hair were no different, dirt covering them as well, though the lenses were wiped clean so he could see out of them. He seemed to be worn out from their journey, how much they had traveled and how far they had gone, but he still had a fire in his eyes to see it through.

The other boy was about a year older than him, and, just like his friend by his side, was covered and sweat, grime, and dirt. His hair was an incredibly messy bunch on his head, as black as an Umbreon's fur and as wild as a Tangela. His navy blue jeans were worn and had tears at the knees, while his black t-shirt was unbuttoned and opened, slightly singed and cut at the sleeves and bottom, and his white undershirt was cut a bit too. He was lost in the thoughts behind his emerald green eyes, showing little emotion.

The two sat in silence for a little while until the older boy spoke "Jenrya?" He asked in a soft, quiet voice, "Have we done the right thing?"

Jenrya looked up at him, puzzled a bit at his question, "I think we have, Bri, why ask?" he replied, tossing another bit of timber into the fire to keep it roaring. Bri didn't reply, just thinking again. Jenrya walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Getting second thoughts?"

Bri nodded slowly, "Yeah, Jen, I am. I think that we're not really stopping this from happening, but stalling it or even accelerating it. I feel like we're the reason we're causing the world to fall apart again."

Jen shook his head, trying to hide a minor annoyance at him, "Who are you and what have you done with Brian?" Brian blinked and tilted his head a bit in confusion. Jen looked into his emerald eyes with his fiery golden ones. "The Brian I know wouldn't think that we're doing the right thing or not, but that what needs to be done and what we need is to stop those guys!" He half shouted at him. "What happened to the Bri I know? The one they called Hoenn's Dark Angel. The boy that was always at the top of our classes no matter what we did. The free-spirited thinker that got all of us together and formed Bad Company to take down the bad guys!" He took a deep breath and looked away. "What happened to my roommate? My tag partner? My best friend?"

An eerie silence fell upon them for a long time, neither of them making eye contact with one another until Bri stood up and punched Jen in the arm, a familiar smirk on his face. "He hasn't gone anywhere. Just got caught up thinking about when this all started…the start of the end of the world…"

* * *

**Great to finally have that put up now! I'll try to put up the next chapter sooner so you wont have to wait as long. ^^;**

**Anyways, credit for the title goes to Matchbox 20 for their song. I don't own the song, nor Pokemon, which is why its up here. :3**

**Reviews please, but don't put your OCs in the reviews! PM them to me if you want them in the story!  
**


	3. With A Little help From My Friends

**Hey everyone! I finally got this chap done! Its been really busy for me with a lot of distractions**

**Bri: Your girlfriend doesn't count.**

**Me: shush you! She has an OC in here too!**

**Bri: yeah, bias...**

**Me: It was before we were dating!**

**Bri: :3**

**Me: -.- anyways, obnoxious self aside, i won't waste any more time randomly ranting right now about something and just let you read! Enjoy and review if you like it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**With a Little Help from My Friends**_

_Several months earlier…_

It was a cool night in the early autumn months in the bustling city of Goldenrod, the most populated city in the Pokemon world. Like it had been before the Dark Times, it was always illuminated, either by the sun's natural light, or the artificial luminescent glow in the night. The radio tower was still around, and the department store was the largest in the world, with 10 floors and its rooftop to shop and socialize, as it was open 24 hours a day.

However, there was one major addition that wasn't there all those years ago: A Pokemon Academy. Not just any academy either, it was the most prestigious Pokemon academy on the whole continent. It was called the United Pokemon Primary School, but most just called it United Primary, or UP, for short. This academy was nothing short of extraordinary; having about 20% of the city's land as its property, and it was almost like a separate town on its own. It had open space, markets, centers, and even a small stadium for all kinds of events. It was the school to go to for any person to aspire to be anything involving Pokemon, whether it would be a trainer, breeder, coordinator, doctor, researcher, or anything else that could come to mind.

Within the campus of the academy came a certain calming sensation. It was quiet, with the only sounds being the Pokemon who inhabit the surrounding area, the occasionally breeze, and the rustling of the leaves. Well, usually its that way, except there was another sound, breaking the calm that is normally around. The sound was a Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee fighting on the outskirts towards the nearest route. Though these two were not fighting each other; they were fighting a person. This person, you all have already met: our friend Brian. Now, why would he be out here, in the middle of the night, fighting a Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee? Well, let's check to find out now, shall we?

The fighting duo attacked Brian in unison, but not using any of their actually moves. They were sparring him, using their own martial arts talents against him. Hitmonchan used a lot of jabs and uppercuts, like a boxer, while Hitmonlee was a kickboxer in nature and tried to hit Brian with a series of sweeping and roundhouse kicks to unbalance him. Brian, having his own martial arts training, was able to keep up with them for quite a while, the tape on his arms he put on them to train was heavily marked up, almost falling off. He occasionally let out a quick strike towards one of them, but they blocked it and it usually resulted in him getting hit by the other one.

They sparring continued for hours, until the sun began to slowly rise. It ended when Brian made a bit of a hot headed decision and tried to take out Hitmonchan. He was so focused that he was caught unaware by Hitmonlee's sweeping kick, which knocked him off balance, which led him right into a haymaker by Hitmonchan. He fell out onto the ground completely out cold.

As he fell to the ground, a light on the device on his wrist, which looked a lot like a very high tech watch, blinked a bit, making a sound that was similar to an electronic device powering off. When the light shut off fully, Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee blinked, looked at him, and walked off, leaving him be to regain consciousness. It was a little after dawn, and the sun was slowly rising. Soon the rest of the campus would be awake and things would begin to flow once more.

In the boy's south building dorm, on the fourth floor, east wing, fifth door on the right, a pair of alarms were going off. Their ringing and blaring caused the boy inside the shared dorm to wake up with a groan. He hit the alarm next to his head and groaned again.

"Bri, turn your alarm off..." He said sleepily. When Bri didn't respond or turn it off, he sat up slowly and looked over at the bed near his, not seeing his roommate there. He sighed and got dressed into his normal clothes, and looked out the window, seeing the sun rising, but it would still be too early for many people to be up and about. So he finished getting ready in his half asleep state, and then walked out of the room, heading out to find his roommate.

When the boy finally got to the outskirts where Brian was, he was not alone. There was a guy, around the age of 20, squatting next to Bri. He was dressed in a white jacket and pants, with red running shoes and fingerless gloves. He also had a medical bag around his shoulders, which was white with a red cross on it. The man didn't even seem to notice that he had company, until the boy was right next to him, which caused him to jump up a little, his shaggy blond hair getting in the way of his frameless glasses. "Wh-here did you come from!" He asked in a slightly startled voice.

"The dorms over there," The boy said, pointing at the building, "now what are you doing to my roommate?"

"If you mean this guy," The man said, pointing to Bri, who was slowly regaining consciousness, "I found him like this with a dislocated jaw. I'm not usually good with people, but I didat are you doing to my roommate?"

"If you mean this guy," The man said, pointing to Bri, who was slowly regaining consciousness, "I found him like this with a dislocated jaw. I'm not usually good with people, but I did what was necessary to put it back into place."

When he finished his quick explanation, Bri slowly sat up and groaned a bit. "Ow…that one hurt…"

The man laughed and put a hand on Bri's shoulder, pushing him a bit forward. "Always did give me some practice back in the day B-ri." He laughed a little and smiled at him.

Bri blinked a few times at hearing the voice and turned to see the man's face. When he did, he blinked and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Josh…? Is that you Josh?"

Josh chuckled again, "who else could put your jaw back into place like it was like putting a band-aid on?"

Bri rolled his eyes and stood up, looking over at his roommate, who was completely confused at to what was going on. "Hey, Jen, get over here and meet Josh, the RA for the wing during my first year and Pokemon Medical Practicer." He said in an upbeat tone. Jen nodded and shook hands with Josh. The two exchanged introductions and looked back at Bri.

"So what are you doing back here, Josh?" Bri asked curiously. He had graduated 3 years ago, so he didn't see a reason for why he had come back. Jen shook his head and hit Bri in the back of the head. "Its Reunion Week, Bri! Y'know, the week where graduates can come back and see what's happened and how everyone still here has been doing since they left?"

Bri thought for a bit and snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! I forgot that was this week. I've been too busy to really notice what the date is." Josh laughed a little at his former resident hall member and friend. "Been busy training again, eh B-ri?" He asked, even though he clearly knew the answer. Bri only smirked at the question.

"Of course I have! I always train when I get the chance!" He said proudly. Jen looked at his wrist "watch" and rolled his eyes.

"Well you wouldn't be training as much if you didn't have that Capture Styler!" He said, slightly irritated at his roommate's antics and rule breaking.

"Well, it's not my fault that I have one and I'm top-ranked in the Ranger class." Bri retorted.

"That's because you go out here and use it to train!"

"You would too if you had the chance!"

Jen and Bri argued a bit, until Josh cracked their heads together to shut them up. "Enough with the arguing about Bri's training habits. Let's go eat and meet up with everyone else!" He said in a cheerful tone. Once the two recovered from their momentary daze, they eagerly agreed, as their stomachs' growling in unison.

* * *

**Well, those three seemed to have hit it off well, mixed in with a bit of fourth wall breaking. But who will be the rest of their friends around? Well, hit that little button to follow the story and you'll find out when I post again! Until then, you get my disclaimers and lots of anticipation!**

**I don't own Pokemon, just like everyone else here. Want to, but don't.**

**Chapter was named after the Beatles song, but the inspiration was the Joe Cocker cover for it. :3**

**Happy writing everyone! ^.^  
**


	4. The Boys Are Back In Town

**Hey everyone! Hope I didn't lose anybody with the absence. Though it'll probably be like this until i get a working computer of my own...**

**ANYWAYS! I hope you guys enjoy this chap, reviews and all that is greatly appreciated!**

**Oh and I don't own Pokemon or the name of the chap. *grumbles about disclaimers and such***

* * *

Chapter 2

The Boys are Back in Town

The trio wandered across the campus to the mess hall. When they finally got there, Josh went for the food, while Bri and Jen walked to a table with 4 others sitting at it, 3 girls and a boy, all about the same age as Bri and Jen. They all looked over at them casually and either said hi or nodded in acknowledgement. The two took their place at outside edge of either side of the table, their normal spots in their little group. Same spots, same table, every time they were there. They had their routine down pretty well and nobody bugged them about it either because it was similar with almost everyone else who eats there. It was almost like the assigned seating that was in some of their classes.

When Josh came back from getting the food for the three of them, Bri pulled a chair over that was never used at another table to the edge of their table. He sat down, flanked by Bri and Jen, as one of the girls, who had long, messy, very dark brown hair, with a few purple and blue highlights in some spots, asked them a question.

"So guys, what do you have for classes this semester?"

Bri reached into his pocket and tossed her a folded piece of paper, smirking a bit. "See for yourself Cece." She looked over the schedule, while moving a few stray hairs that got in the way of her eyes, which slowly widened as she went along. The others looked over her shoulder and their eyes widened as well. It read like so:

A Block: World Geography

B Block: Ranger 1 Internship

C Block: Battling 1 Internship

D Block: AP Ranger 5

E Block: History 4

F Block: General Studies 3

G Block: AP Battling 5

Cece looked at Bri, her jaw dropped a bit and her eyes widened. "How are you in all of these classes and not totally swamped? I can barely keep up with all of my internships, as well as my AP coordinating classes and you're doing them in two different subjects!"

Josh nodded in agreement. "I was only in one AP subject and I got piled on with tons of work, plus internships give you more too. Are you sure you up to it?"

Brian smirked and looked at all of them. They knew he was smart, but he was a slacker in school. With the difficulty of the classes he was going to take, it was no wonder they were in disbelief. "Well," he began to say, dragging on the word to show that he was well aware of this and knew what he was getting in to, "I _am_ the top ranger in the school and one of the best battlers, so they naturally offered me an internship for both classes and AP work for those isn't even that bad. I think I can handle it."

Another one of the girls, this one with long black hair and jade eyes, shook her head and huffed. "It's all liberal arts. If you don't make it as a Ranger or a Trainer, you're dead in the water when it comes to a job. Plus you don't see many around of either one nowadays."

"This is coming from you, Melody? You're in my AP Battling class and you said it yourself that you wanted to be a Trainer when you graduate." Bri retorted. Jen looked up at everyone, finishing up his food and laughing a little. "Yeah, but at least Mel uses her own Pokemon, not the school rentals or some from your family's lab. She uses her Pokemon that chose her."

Bri just glared at him, but did nothing. Jenrya was absolutely right about him, He did only use the rentals and Pokemon from the Pokemon lab. He only had one Pokemon with him most of the time, and that was his Jolteon, Spark, and he wasn't very strong. Though, that was because Spark was evolved by a thunderstone when he was young, along with his sister, Sunny, into a Flareon. He always had Spark with him, because he was the Pokemon he chose to be his partner for the Ranger classes.

It's not like he didn't have other Pokemon, he just didn't want to have them with him. His family took care of them back at the lab, so he didn't have to worry about them though. But he did have his ways of contacting them without going to the PC to get them, though.

An awkward silence ensued between all of them for a short period of time, until the last girl stood up. "Well, we have time before classes start, so why don't we have a battle, Bri?" Bri, shrugged and agreed to it, but the boy who had been silent the entire time, interjected.

"Hey Maikee, don't you think its only fair that Bri uses his actual Pokemon, other than Sparks? See if he really has any others like he said."

"Yeah!" Maikee said excitedly, since nobody had seen any of Bri's other Pokemon, they always wanted to see what he had up his sleeve. Bri, just groaned. "If you guys are gonna get on my case that much about this, I suppose I have no choice. Alright, let's go and battle."

Within moments, everyone had gotten up and ran off quickly to the battlefield. When they all got there, Maikee and Bri took their place across from each other, with Jen in the middle as the judge, and the rest in the stands. Jen stuck out his arms.

"They following is a one-on-one battle between Maikee Davis and Brian Oak!" He said, like he was an official judge, "no items may be used! The winner will be the one who knocks out their opponent's Pokemon or they surrender!"

Bri burst out laughing at Jen. "Don't be too stuffy now!" Jen rolled his eyes and brought his arms down. "BEGIN!"

"Go Dragonite!" Miakee said as she tossed out a Pokeball. It opened and in a flash of light, the large Dragon-type emerged from the Pokeball, ready for a battle. Bri looked at the Dragonite for a little bit, before smirking.

"Alright, let's see if I still got the touch." He mumbled to himself, before very loudly wolf whistling, the sound echoing for a few seconds before it faded out. The others just blinked as another awkward silence rolled in. Just as a tumbleweed passed by from a breeze, Jen turned to Bri.

"Uhhh, Bri?" He asked a bit confused. "Aren't you gonna call out your Pokemon?"

Brian shook his head. "Didn't you hear? I already called him."

"You mean that whistle? Hate to break it to you, but sound doesn't travel that fa-" Jen was cut off by the ground starting to shake and the space next to Bri began to crack and rise. A red claw rose out of the cracks and hit the ground, starting to pull himself up…

* * *

**AND I LEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAH! :3**

**Yeah I know its evil of me, but I would rather have a new chap focusing on the battle and what happens after rather than just keep going here. ^^;**

**Until next time everyone! :3**


	5. Left of the Dial

**Hey everyone! I be home sick today, which means I got to work on this and give you two chapters in one day! :D**

**Plus, this also my first ever battle scene that I've ever done, so I'm sorry in advance if its terrible.**

**Anyways, disclaimers say that I don't own stuffs, and I don'ts!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Left of the Dial

Slowly, the Pokemon that the red claw was attached to pulled itself out of the cracks. It was about a foot shorter than Bri and looked like a terracotta-colored crocodile. It also had pointed black stripes, a huge mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth, and a very sharp set of claws. It looked at Maikee's Dragonite and gave out a roar, eager to battle.

"Everyone, meet Dial, a Krookodile I've had since it was a little Sandile." Bri said while patting Dial on the nose. "He loves to battle and has an appetite to match it, so I don't usually keep him with me. But luckily, he's only a whistle away."

Maikee shook of the momentary surprise from Dial's entrance, and looked at them with determination. "Lets get started already!"

"Hang on a sec." Bri said calmly, turning to his roommate, "are held items allowed in the fight?" Jen looked at Bri and rolled his eyes. "Of course they are Bri! Geeze, its standard rules that you can use held items."

"Alright, thanks." Bri turned back to Maikee and grinned. "Let's get this thing started now!"

Jen brought his hands up and then down at the appropriate time. "Dragonite vs. Krookodile! Begin!"

"Operation: Counter-Momentum, Dial!" Bri yelled.

"Dragonite, use Ice Beam!" Maikee said at the same time as Bri issued his order.

Dragonite began to build up the ice beam in his mouth, about to launch it, but stopped when he saw Dial. He was glowing red, and had its arms crossed, a large, toothy smirk across his face. Dragonite blinked, confused at the feeling he had. He felt…stronger after he saw Krookodile's strange pose. This stopped the Ice Beam from being released, as Dragonite punched his fist into his open palm. However, he hadn't grasped how much stronger that made him and the resulting punch had actually hurt him.

"Dragonite! What happened?" Maikee asked, unsure of what happened. Kane, the boy who had suggested the fight between these two, quickly realized what was happening. "Dial's using Swagger! It strengthens the targets Pokemon, but it confuses them as well!" Maikee grit her teeth hearing this, and quickly ordered another command. "Dragonite, use Dragon Claw!"

"Nite!" Dragonite cried out his name as he flew forward, towards Dial, its claw glowing. He slashed the crocodile-like foe along its face, causing him to take a few steps back. Dial grabbed Dragonite by the arms and pulled him a bit closer. "Krookodile!" It called out its name, right before giving his Dragon-Type adversary a powerful, unceremonious kick down where the Sunny Day doesn't shine.

Everyone cringed, except for Bri, as Dragonite fell down to its knees, covering up the spot where Dial had hit. Maikee glared at Bri. "Low blows aren't fair Bri!"

"You're right Maikee, they aren't fair. They're Foul Play." He smirked, his plan working well. The kick had snapped Dragonite out of its confusion, but it took a major toll on him. Maikee looked a bit worried for her Pokemon. "Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!"

Dagonite quickly charged up the orange beam and blasted it right into Dial's stomach, with almost no time to brace for the impact.

Bri bit his lip. "Rrrr, that was definitely a full-on critical hit…this isn't good…" He watched the spot, waiting to see what had happened.

The blast caused smoke to cover the area the two were. Everyone looked at the smoke a little nervous, as Dragonite flew out of it, panting from the blast. He was clearly exhausted from using Hyper Beam, since it was such a draining attack. Jen lifted up his arm towards Maikee. "The winner of the battle is Dragoni-"

"HANG ON A SEC JEN!" Bri yelled over him. Everyone looked over at him, with Maikee shaking her head. "Bri, face it, you lost. Dial took a direct hit from Hyper Beam. There's no way he could still be able to fight."

"Under normal circumstances, I'd agree, Maikee." Bri began, the smoke starting to clear. "However, this isn't exactly a normal circumstance." Everyone just stared, puzzled. Bri sighed and pointed to the smoke, as a shadow started to become visible. "Dial, use Outrage."

The smoke quickly blew away as Dial, covered in injuries and clearly on its last legs, made a charge. "Dile!" It cried out as it crashed into Dragonite in its Outrage not once, but twice, before Dragonite even had a chance to react. Maikee gasped as her Pokemon fell to the ground, fainted for the powerful attacks.

Jen raised his hand up in Bri's direction this time. "The winner of the battle is Bri and Krookodile!" Maikee rushed over to Dragonite as Bri walked to Dial. "You two did great, Maikee. For a second there, I thought you actually beat me."

Maikee nodded as she praised Dragonite for a good fight and it getting a good rest, before she returned him and looking at Bri. "Thanks…but how did Dial manage to withstand Hyper Beam?"

Bri smiled and pointed to Dial's leg. On it, there was a band wrapped around it, which was glowing red for a moment, before dying down. "I asked about held items, because Dial had the Focus Band on. If Jen said I could use held items, you would have won for sure." The two smiled and shook hands, then walked over to the others.

"You did great guys!" Cece said happily. "I wish I was that good at battling."

Josh laughed a bit as he healed Dragonite and Dial. "Stick around these guys and you definitely will learn something."

Mel looked at the clock and cursed on her breath. "Guyd, we're gonna be late to class."

They all looked and were surprised: they had only two minutes to get to class. Jen quickly started to run to his class, "BOOK IT GUYS!" Everyone followed suit and ran, scattering off to their classes.

At the battlefield, there was a girl standing where Dial had come out of the ground, her brown hair with a minor red tint covering her eyes. She was wearing a thin black jacket and a red plaid skirt, with black stockings and ankle boots as well. She looked down at the cracks and muttered under her breath. "Looks like there are some people who might be good at battling here…better report this to Rebecca after school…" She picked up her realistic looking Jigglypuff backpack, and walked off to her own class.

* * *

**So how was the battle guys? I really hope it was good, but i really need some feedback here about it so i can try making the inevitable crapload of them that are going to come later better! So please review and follow and all that, just don't flame me. I like constructive criticism, but just flaming me is terrible.**

**Until whenever I get the next chapter done, i bid you a good byes!**


	6. First Class

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews about the battle scene! It makes me feel pretty good about it and wants me to tr making the next one even better!**

**Anyways, disclaimer crap and all that.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

First Class

What's worse than the very first class on a Monday morning that just so happens to be the week that all your old friends are back after graduating a few years back AND the first day of a new semester? Well, usually, it would be just about nothing, but when it's a class that you're number 1 in the subject for out of the whole school, an internship class and a fun class where you get to go off campus often, it seems pretty damn awesome.

Welcome to the first class of Brian Oak.

Luckily, since the class was an internship, Bri could afford to be a couple minutes late, since he had to go and change into his ranger clothes. He rolled his eyes at the concept of it, since he wasn't even an official Pokemon Ranger. It was really pointless, since the first day is just getting down all the rules and curriculum for the class. I mean, what class really has any work to do on the very first day?

When Bri finally got into the classroom, it was about seven or eight minutes after the bell. The teacher glared at him for his tardiness. "Sorry for being late Mrs. Dagger." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. She shook her head.

"Well, forgive the tardiness of my intern, but this here is Brian Oak, the top ranked in the Ranger course in the school. He's going to bring you on a short patrol in the city, nearby the campus." The class quickly gasped and started talking amongst themselves about their 'field trip', an air of excitement clearly present. Brian, however, was pretty surprised, since he never got any notice of this.

"Ummm, Mrs. Dagger, are you sure of this?" He asked curiously. "Patrols, now matter how short they are, can be dangerous, and they might get hurt."

"Well that's why you're going with them instead of me, Brian." She responded. "You've surpassed most of the teachers with your Ranger abilities, you're much younger and more fit than most of us, plus you know a lot of the Pokemon that wander around here, due to all of your patrols and exams. You're the perfect person to do this!"

Bri only could sigh and shake his head. "Alright, I'll bring them along with me. I'll be back in a bit." He looked at the class and cleared his throat, speaking loudly over everyone. "Listen up! I'm Brian and you're gonna be following me on my patrol. So before we do anything, I got a few rules for this." The class all looked quietly at him, being new students who wanted to go on this little trip. "Don't wander off, stick together, do not try to get in the way if something happens, and listen to what I say. Is that clear?" The class nodded in acknowledgement. "Good, now follow me."

Bri and the young freshmen walked out, to the edge of the campus, before he turned around. "Before we go out here, does anyone have any questions?" Several hands shot up. Bri pointed at one of the hands, and a boy, who looked a bit arrogant and cocky, stepped forward.

"What's with the get-up?" He asked rather bluntly and rudely. Bri shook his head and looked down at his uniform. He was wearing a red, short-sleeved jacket, over a gray t-shirt, with matching shorts, open-fingered gloves, and a pair of black shoes. It was a bit like his normal clothes, but just not in his normal colors, to Bri's chagrin. "This would be the Pokemon Rangers uniform. We wear this, so people can identify us and inform us of anything that they may need help with, like how police have their uniforms. You're gonna be wearing these too by the end of the semester, so you better get used to it." The boy groaned a bit at the thought of wearing it as he stepped back and a timid girl stepped forward.

"Ummm…h-how d-do Rangers h-help people…?" she asked very shyly. Bri smiled a bit at this much more reasonable question. "Very good question; Pokemon Rangers help people out with a wide variety of problems, usually requiring the help of Pokemon. It could be anything from dousing a fire, to finding a criminal, to even little things like finding a lost Skitty. We aren't allowed to keep Pokemon, since its against our rules to take Pokemon out of their environment, but we are allowed a single Pokemon to act as our partner." The little girl smiled and nodded, as another girl stepped forward.

"What's your partner Pokemon?" She asked, looking around and not seeing a Pokemon. Bri smiled at the question and held up a finger for them to wait a moment. He took a few steps away from them, put his thumb and finger together, and whistled very loudly. A few of the kids covered their ears because it was that loud. Once the sound at dissipated, he stood there for a moment, as the kids looked around a bit. "Don't blink, kids." He said with a bit of confidence, as Sparks ran from general direction of Bri's dorm towards him, at top speed. Sparks came sliding to a stop right next to him, the Jolteon sitting with a smile on its face.

"This is Sparks, my Jolteon and my partner." Bri said as he scratched behind his ears. "He was my first Pokemon that I got back when he was just a little Eevee and he's been through thick and thin with me." Sparks happily nuzzled his hand at the praise Bri had given him. Bri continued to look around and pet him, answering questions as they came along. Finally, they had quieted down and not had any more questions, so Bri led them out of the campus and into the actual part of the city, beginning the patrol.

After a half an hour of walking around with the little freshmen, Bri felt that he had done a good patrol of the area he was told to patrol. It was mostly quiet, with only one incident he had to resolve involving Etch, a mischievous Smeargle who was Sketching on someone's property. Other than that, all was going good. He walked back to the campus with them, but stopped when he saw a crowd gathering around a stage. He shook his head and walked along to the campus with them.

Once they got on campus, he looked at them. "Alright you guys, class is over, so head to your next class. Bri said before he walked back off campus to the stage. This time there was a couple of flags that were surrounding them, both of which were a gray shield, with a blue P and Z inside of it. He knew the flag's symbol easily; it was the symbol of the government and the organization that helped to end the Doomsday. They called themselves Team Plasma, and their government, Plasmids. Their power had saved humanity from extinction, but they had now established a government to rule the world. Many people were content with it, some were skeptical, and others outright hated it, just like every normal government. Brian wasn't a huge fan of them, considering their methods were more like a dictatorship than anything. However, he dealt with them, since it was better than the anarchy that was before.

A man walked up to the stage, surrounded by several people that looked kind of like old-fashioned knights. The man had grey hair and was dressed in lavish robes that were completely excessive. They were lavender with gold, trim all over them, making him look like royalty. He raised a hand up to silence the crowd and walked up to the microphone.

"Attention citizens of Goldenrod City!" He announced quite clearly. "I am one of the Seven Advisors of the Plasmids, Atrox! I have an important announcement to make!"

Bri rolled his eyes at him. _"No crap its important, that's why you made a stage for it!"_ He thought, but continued to listen.

"As some of you may know," Atrox continued, "the criminal Organization of Evil has been rapidly growing and terrorizing people across the world. We, of the Plasmids, will not stand for their activities!" He slammed his fist on the podium. "So in order to protect our people, we have decided to introduce a mandatory draft of people 14 and up."

The crowd was shocked and several people were booing at this announcement. Atrox held his hand up to silence them. "I know this not a popular decision, and I assure you that I was against it, but this is the only course of action we can take. If we do not institute this draft, the Organization of Evil will eventually overthrow us and bring about a Second Doomsday."

The people began chattering at the thought of a Second Doomsday, a very scary thought that many did not even think of without having a nightmare. Brian wasn't convinced though, starting to walk away. _Yeah right._ He thought. _"I bet their doing this so they can keep order with an iron fist and be the dictatorship they are."_ He left and went back to the campus, and off to his next class, and to continue the day...

* * *

**So now a draft as been mandated, which means people gonna be forced into the military for them. DUN DUN DUN!**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked it. Review away, just no flames and such! Til next time!  
**


	7. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**Hi everybody! Sorry if I was gone for a while, being a high school senior was catching up with me. But now that I have senior-itis and don't plan on doing much else for the rest of the school year, i should be able to update more often! :D**

**Anyways, usual disclaimer stuff, and i hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

You're Gonna Go Far Kid

Sometimes news gets around way too quickly. By the end of his second class, there was a very nervous feeling flowing through the school. The draft that was announced that morning was already the big news of the school, and almost everyone was on edge. People were searching for information about it like a famished Snorlax searching for food. They wanted to know when they'd get the letters, would they be drafted, and what will happen if they are drafted.

Brian, however, was already sick of hearing it. "_Asking questions that nobody here has the answers for is pointless and a waste of time. Get it through your heads!_" He thought as he walked off to his AP Battling class.

This class was Brian's first class of the semester where he wasn't an intern for, and it was a relief to him that this was the class. After going through the slow, boring basics of battling, like what types and moves are, and how many different ones are there, he was itching to get his blood flowing. AP Battling was the perfect place for it, since he would be tossed almost right into a battle, and a few of his friends were in the class.

The bell rang moments after Brian walked onto the Elite Battlefield, a massive, pristine stadium in the heart of the campus that put the other battlefield to absolute shame. It was exclusive to special events, exams, AP students, and faculty, so being able to battle on this field was always a treat. Now that he was an AP student, he could battle here almost every day. Almost like it was a dream come true…

Bri spotted Jen, Melody, and Maikee in an instant, walking over to them with a smirk. "Made it here just in time." Jen gave Bri a high-five in appreciation of his timing, while the girls rolled their eyes in annoyance at the gesture.

"Honestly guys, you shouldn't be getting here on just barely time," Melody said, looking straight at Bri as she spoke, "We're in AP Battling now and we need to take this seriously or else we're gonna fail." Maikee nodded in agreement.

"Relax you guys," Jen said coolly, "we're all good at battling, so this shouldn't be too bad. Besides, I heard that today we're gonna be battling, so we should be fine."

"As soon as the teacher gets here of course…" Bri mumbled. Of course, just like it was on cue, a overly dramatic throat clearing was heard right behind him, causing the four to jump up a bit in surprise. Everyone turned to source of the sound, a man in his late 20s or early 30s. He had the same suit a Dragon Tamer would normally have back in the old days, and his spiky red hair only enhanced that.

"Now that I got your attention, I'm Pike, the AP Battling teacher!" He said in a very serious tone. "First thing we're going to do is have a battle between all of you. So when I start calling names, you find your opponents and/or partners, and then get ready to battle. Understood?" Everyone quickly agreed, knowing this guy is someone who doesn't mess around. He started calling off names and no surprise who the first few were.

"Oak and Birch! You will face Davis and Hearts!" He shouted.

Insert silence and facepalms here.

Once their little silent complaints were over, they walked over to opposite sides of the field as Pike lifted up his arms.

"This match is a 2-on-2 Pokemon Double Battle under official rules! You must use your own Pokemon! The winners will be declared when both Pokemon on your opponents' team are defeated! Begin!"

Melody was quick on the draw and the first to call out her Pokemon, "Scream, go!" she shouted as the Pokeball opened and a Haunter emerged. Maikee was next and called out her Furret, which emerged looking ready to fight. Bri casually turned to Jen, "Hey Jen, you ever play hackeysack?" He asked as he pulled out a Pokeball and starting kicking it up and down on the side of his foot. Jen facepalmed at the out of the blue question. "Dammit Bri, why do you always ask the most random questions at the worst of times! Now just send out Spark and let's get this underway."

Bri shook his head, still kicking the ball up and down. "I'm not using Spark, he's taking a nap in the dorm." The three others blinked; slightly surprised he's willingly using one of his own Pokemon other than his Jolteon. He just smirked and took a step back, kicking the Pokeball forward. Jen shook his head and tossed out his Pokeball, "Go Dai!" He shouted as the white light that emerged shaped a Typhlosion.

Bri's ball opened as well and a white light began to emerge and shape. Once the light was settled, an Excadrill was standing there. "Meet Dee, my Excadrill!"

The four opponents stared each other down, waiting for the orders of their trainers…**  
**

* * *

**And I give you a cliffhanger! *evil smirk***

**Anyways, I know this chapter was really really short, but I want to really get this battle down. First Double Battle and maybe a plot point or two in the next chapter.**

**I'll try to update sooner and get a good chap out. Promise!**

**Until then though, i'm out! :3  
**


	8. Sandstorm

**Hey everyone! I finished this up as fast as I could so you guys can see the double battle and not have to hate me for giving you cliffhangars all the time before battles. ^^;**

**Anyways, normal disclaimers and all thats. And Enjoys!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

Sandstorm

The four combatants had eyed each other, waiting for who would the make first move. Being in such a high ranked class means that they clearly knew the first move is incredibly important. It was that moves which could make or break a match in an instant. One wrong move could mean instant disaster, while a well-placed preemptive strike could make the battle easily one for the win column.

After several minutes of a stare down, Pike cleared his throat in a rather loud way, so they looked over at him. "This is a battle, not a staring contest, so mind getting it started?"

They all sweat dropped at the comment and quickly apologized. Jen finally decided to start this match up. "Dai, use Flamethrower!" The Typhlosion responded to his trainer's call with flames blasting up from his back and launching fire from his mouth, towards Furret and Scream. The girls' Pokemon avoided the fire on instinct, not even needing a command. This time, they tried to take it on the offense right away.

"Furret, use Shadow Ball!" "Scream, Shadow Punch!" The two called out to their respective Pokemon. The pair immediately began to move into action, while Bri carefully watched their motions. The second that Scream was starting to move towards Dee and Furret was about to launch her ball of darkness, he shouted one of his abstract orders.

"Dee, Operation: Blind Digging!" She quickly called out her name loudly, stretching back a bit. This motion suddenly caused a powerful sandstorm to whip up, causing the other three Pokemon to stop what they were doing, in order to prevent getting sand in their eyes.

"What's with you and those operations, Bri!" Jen called out to him in a frustrated tone, putting his goggles over his eyes to stop any from getting in his eyes.

Bri shook his head and looked over at Jen. "We've been in the same battling class the entire time and you still don't get it? I call my strategies operations so my opponents won't know exactly what I'm gonna do!" Jen facepalmed in agitation. "Seriously man? We're teammates! Work together, ya'know?"

"You'll think of something." Bri said non-chalantly as the other Pokemon began to regain their composure. They couldn't see very far, but they heard a clear, piercing sound. Drilling. Dee was using Dig to try to get under them while they couldn't see.

"Furret, Protect!" Maikee called out, as her Furret shielded herself, preparing for the Excadrill's emergence. Mel, knowing Scream had Levitate, wasn't worried about that, and decided to go after Dai. "Scream, Dark Pulse!" She called, while covering her face with her arm, so she wouldn't damage her eyes with the sand. The Haunter quickly launched out a black pulse towards where the Typhlosion was before the storm brewed.

The shot hit Dai in the shoulder, not expecting anything through the sandstorm. He cringed in pain, but managed to remain standing and the flames on his back grew larger.

"Dai, Focus Blast!" Jen yelled out. He growled and held his hands nearby one another, a ball forming and launching back through the storm. Unfortunately, it bounced right off Furret, still protecting itself, going straight up into the ceiling. Jen cringed as he heard it make contact, looking over at Bri. The two weren't strangers to tag battling with each other, but he had never used any Pokemon like Dee with him before. He almost was at a point of despair, when he noticed something. The hole that Dee had initially dug.

A light bulb went on in his head, and he grinned. "Dai, jump in the hole that Dee dug!" The Typhlosion jumped into the hole and began to go into the underground tunnel.

Meanwhile, Dee had been jumping in and out of holes that she was creating, every time aiming towards Scream. Mel thought it was a weird strategy, considering that Scream wasn't affected by Ground-type attacks. _Maybe Bri's a bit rusty on abilities_. She pondered. But that seemed unlikely. Bri was one of the best battlers in school, there's no way that he would forget something as basic as this. The sandstorm finally began to subside and then they all saw why he was doing that.

There were holes everywhere. Dee had been jumping out of holes and kept making new ones the whole time. Even Pike seemed a bit surprised at his planning. He had never seen someone make a massive game of Whack-A-Mole under the cover of a Sandstorm.

Bri smiled. "Successful operation." He said; ready to take over the commands again for Dee. "Now Dee, use Shadow Claw!" The Excadrill jumped up in front of Scream and caught her off guard, slashing her in the face and knocking her out in one powerful attack. Mel was surprised for a moment, but smirked once she shook it off. "Well, looks like this match might get to go to us!" Bri was confused, but his eyes widened as he saw Dee fall over, fainted as well. He was surprised at how it happened, then looked back at Mel. "Of course…" He said, grinding his teeth. "Scream used Destiny Bond…" Both of them returned their Pokemon, it all coming down to Dai and Furret.

Another silence rolled in where both did nothing. However, this was a much shorter one, because Maikee had come up with a plan. "Furret, Hyper Voice inside the tunnels!" She called out. The Long Body Pokemon quickly obeyed, calling its name at an ear-shatteringly high volume. Everyone covered their ears, even for a few moments after she had stopped. Jen was nervous, unsure if Dai had made it through the voice's power. Maikee was gonna make sure he didn't though, and commanded her Furret to do it again.

Furret hopped over to another hole and jumped in. Everyone covered their ears in preparation, but it never came. They weren't sure what had happened, until a bright beam of energy blasted up through the hole. It was Jen's turn to listen to everyone gasp as Furret flew out and landed next to Maikee with a hard "thud", completely out cold. Dai climbed out of the hole after, on shaky legs, but able to fight still if it was necessary.\

Pike stood up and stuck out his hand towards Bri and Jen. "Oak and Birch are the winners!" There was some applause and high-fives all around, followed by a respectful handshake between the combatants. "That was an excellent match, you four" Pike said. "Hope that you didn't use all of your skill today. Class is dismissed!"

After their class, it was lunch time, and the four who just came from battling came into the lunch room to see their friends already waiting at the table. They quickly sat down and began to talk about how classes were going, and how Josh liked being back here for the week. It was just a perfectly normal lunch between the seven of them, enjoying their time. Almost like nothing could go wrong…

At exactly 12:30, a large flock of various flying type Pokemon flew into the lunch room. It was the carriers that brought mail, but there was quite a bit today.

"Must be because it's a new semester and there are a lot of freshmen this year." Josh said in between bites of a sandwich. The others thought it was too many even for that though.

Usually people would send their own flying Pokemon or their families to send mail back and forth. However, this time there was too many Pidgey and Pidove that were apart of it. They were the school's personal couriers. Something was happening.

And as if on cue, 4 letters were dropped by those birds in front of them. They all were the same, uniform address: just a name, the school's name and, in the top right hand corner, an insignia of a shield with P and Z in it…

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Another cliffy! :3  
Well not really much of a cliffhanger this time, but who did get the four letters? You're welcome to guess under one condition! You write a review with it and please dont flame me, I don't have the Flash Fire ability. ^^;**

**Anyways, how was the battle too? I spent a while working on thats.**

**Until next time! :3  
**


	9. Waiting on the World to Change

**Hey everyone! You finally get to see who got the letters, and I bet there will be a twist you won't expect! Read, review, enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, I donts own Pokemon. There would be a better anime if i did.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Waiting on the World to Change

_We, the Plasmids, are to inform you that you have been officially drafted into the military service, effective immediately. You will be required to go to onto the boat in Olivine City in 10 days to begin your training. Refusing to do so is illegal, and you will be charged with treason. We look forward to seeing how you serve the Plasmids well._

That's what the content of the letters said, and before the parties who the letters were addressed to could finish, two letters landed in front of Brian. One was similar looking to the letter that was just read aloud, and the other had the symbol of the Pokemon Rangers Union. The others looked at him as he slowly opened up the letter that was from the Plasmids. With a nervous gulp, he read it aloud…

_Dear Mr. Brian Oak,_

_Due to the service to the community you do as an Official Pokemon Ranger, you are hereby exempt from the draft, as long as you continue your job as a Ranger and continue to protect the citizens of your designated area. We wish you the best of luck in your duty._

_-The Plasmids Military Office_

A silence fell upon the group as Brian finished reading it. He looked around at them, slightly shocked that he wasn't forced into the draft. Then he looked at the ones who had been drafted: Jen, Maikee, Josh, and Melody. He didn't expect that they would be drafted as soon as the afternoon it was announced. Nobody probably did. Though now half of his closest friends were forced to leave and join Team Plasma in 10 days. It was just a bad dream and he'd wake up from it soon….right? He closed his eyes and opened them after a bit, hoping that he'd wake up in his room.

It didn't happen. They were still there. He sighed and looked down, until Cece broke the silence. "…um…what about your other letter….?" She asked quietly and nervously.

Bri looked down at the note and sighed, opening it slowly while talking, "It's from the Rangers. Probably some crap I've already heard."

When he opened it, however, he noticed it was very official and formal compared to the normal letters he has gotten from the Union. He also noticed it said "URGENT" in big stamped letters on it. This made Brian quickly opened the letter and read it to himself, his eyes widening as he read. Only once Cece stepped in again and asked did he read it aloud.

_To Official Pokemon Ranger Officer Brian Oak:_

_We would like to inform you that you have been assigned to work for the Hoenn Rangers, Odale Town Branch. We would like you to ship out on the first of October, through either the S.S. Anne in Vermillion City, or by your own means. We would also like to extend an invitation to 4 of your friends to come as well and live in apartments in the nearby Petalburg City, all expenses paid for. We hope to see you soon._

_-Hoenn Branch Central Command_

Everyone had jaws dropped about the letter. Not only were half of them drafter, but Brian was being dispatched too. Too much was going down for everyone to handle, but Kane noticed the odd words in the Ranger letters.

"Why would they let you bring friends along to your new workplace? It doesn't seem right." He asked. Bri thought for a bit, trying to come up with a logical explanation.

"Maybe….maybe it's because of the rest of my transcript." He said, getting confused looks from everyone. He sighed and began to explain. "Look, I sent my transcript to them as a requirement, and it had my battling skills there. Plus, the Organization of Evil is strongest in Hoenn, so they must want more skilled battlers to combat them and defend everyone there…makes sense, doesn't it?" The others nodded skeptically.

"I'm not so sure about that, but let's go with it." Josh said, clearly thinking of what other reasons could be for sending so many people over to Hoenn just for one to do work.

Unfortunately, their speculations were cut short, as the bell rang and they had to go to their next classes. They all stood up and walked off, except for Brian, who sat there, thinking. He muttered to himself unconsciously, "Why? Why me…?"

This muttering didn't go unnoticed, as a girl approached him and tapped him on the shoulder. She was the same girl was at the battlefield after the battle against Maikee this morning. She seemed a little bit shy but her presence seemed…familiar to Brian. He couldn't put his finger on where or why though, but it seemed to bring back a lot of nostalgic memories. He spaced out for another second before she spoke.

"Umm, you're Brian Oak right?" She said a bit nervously. Bri nodded.

"Oh good, I heard you were interning my battling class and I was wonder if you can bring me there. It's my first day here at this school." She blushed a bit out of embarrassment of admitting this. Bri stood up and nodded again, still trying to consider what was up with the letter. He walked towards the battling class with the girl behind him. He spoke to her for the first time halfway there.

"So what's your name…?"

The girl looked at him, keeping up with his steps. "Cross….My name is Cross…."

* * *

**So now the name of the girl who was at the battlefield has been introduced, what's going to happen?**

**Well, you gotta keep reading to find out. And review, because it helps my writing self-esteem. ^^;**

**Until next time!  
**


	10. This Ain't a Scene

**Sorry if I've been gone for so long and making you wait everyone. This thing I have called a job makes me not be able to enjoy my time and write lots. .**

**Oh well, enjoy the chappy everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 8

This Ain't A Scene….

As Bri and Cross entered the Battling 1 Class, the teacher, a portly man cleared his throat, glaring at the two. He shook his head with a disapproving 'tsk, tsk' before walking over to his desk. "It's not good to be late to any classes, students. You're new here, so I expected you to be the late ones, and not my two interns."

Cross sweat dropped and apologized for their tardiness, before going to the back of the classroom. Bri followed, eyeing her oddly. When he sat down next to her, he whispered to her, "I thought you said that this was your class."

Cross quietly giggled, "It is my class."

"Yeah, but I thought you were a student, not an intern."

"What, surprised you aren't the only one?"

"It's not that, just-" Bri was interrupted by yet another loud throat clearing from the teacher. He walked up in front of the two and stared with an agitated look. "If you two are so eager to talk during my class," he said, beginning to pace, "then maybe you should show them how upperclassmen battle?"

The two looked at him for a second, before Bri started laughing a bit. "Are you serious, Professor?" He said through his laughing, "I'm one of the best battlers in the school and you want me to battle against an intern who just transferred here?"

Cross didn't look happy at all. As a matter of fact, she was downright pissed. She stood up, moved her face just centimeters from Bri's, fire in her eyes. "You. Are. Going. Down." The professor smiled and clapped his hands twice. "Well class, it looks like you will get to see a battle today. Let's go to the outdoor stadium!"

The class eagerly went with him to the field, as did Cross. Bri didn't do so, however. He was thinking on what to do. He could use one of the school's Pokemon to face her and more than likely beat her in a couple minutes…but where was the fun in that? He wanted to try something new. He quickly made a decision and made his way over to the field he had battled in that morning.

When he reached the field, Cross was pacing around impatiently, still agitated about his comments. She was mumbling insults under her breath, not noticing Bri until he whistled loudly, clearly getting everyone's attention. He smirked and pulled out a Pokeball, looking directly at Cross. "So Cross, ready to lose?" She shot a look that could kill several times over, taking her Pokeball out as well, not saying anything. The professor announced the standard one-on-one battle rules and raised his arms. With the standard "Begin!" the battle was underway.

Bri took his Pokeball, let it go in front of him and kicked it out to the field. The Pokemon that emerged though, was Spark, who did not look happy for being in the ball. He gave Bri a Double Kick for his troubles, then went back to focus on the battle. Cross, slightly pleased at the moment of betrayal, grinned and tossed out her Pokeball. "Sunny, you're up!" she called, as a Flareon emerged in the bright light.

Bri shook his head, hearing Cross call out her Pokemon. _A Flareon named Sunny? _He thought. _That's the same name and species as Spark's sister…could it be…? No, it has to be a coincidence…but still…I need to figure this out later…_

He shook his head, clearing those thoughts and refocusing on the battle. He looked at Spark and smirked, "Spark, Operation Stopping Fangs!" The Jolteon cried out its name and charged towards its foe, baring its fangs. Cross, however, wasn't impressed.

"Sunny, Quick Flames!" She shouted as Spark moved closer. Flareon responded by running forward using Quick Attack, and then using Flamethrower simultaneously. The flames engulfed Sunny and the quick attack caused it to go off of the sides of her, making it look similar to a fire version of volt tackle. Spark had no time to avoid it, so he stopped in his tracks and got ready to take the hit.

However when the two collided, Flareon seemed to have done a lot more damage than that should have done. Cross giggled a bit, "How do you like Quick Flames. The more you run, the stronger Sunny becomes, thanks to Flash Fire!" Bri facepalmed and gritted his teeth. He knew about that ability very well, but now of all times he forgot about it. _Fail on my part, but damn she's good._

Spark kept up the plan, Sunny had landed on him and growled at him, but he responded by biting her leg with a Thunder Fang. This caused Sunny to jerk in pain and Spark took advantage by biting her again, this time, however, he had used Toxic while he bit her, the poison instantly seeping into her body. Sunny felt the pain, and decided to play the same game with him, except turn it up a notch or two.

She bit down hard on his neck with a Fire Fang while he was using Toxic. Once the full pain of the poison set in, she bit even harder and used Lava Plume on him immediately. Spark had no chance to react, no attempt to escape, and no chance of staying conscious. He was blasted away and left a crumpled, unconscious heap of a Pokemon in front of Bri.

Bri couldn't believe it, and fell to his knees in shock. He didn't hear Cross gloating, the cheers and applause for her or anything at all. He was too busy lost in his thoughts to notice, holding Spark a bit. After what seemed like an eternity to him, he saw a hand extend to him. It was Cross's, a smile on her face to accommodate the friendly gesture. "Cheer up, Bri. Sparky did good too."

There, at that very moment, Bri had an internal decision made. He would find out who this person was, why she was so good, and more importantly, what is up with that Flareon of hers. It would be something he'd have to do before he left in two weeks.

He took her hand and pulled himself up, returning Jolteon, and walking off towards the lunch room to meet up with Jen and the others. After all, he had a new friend to introduce.

* * *

**Ha! Bet nobody saw that coming! :3**

**And very soon, the people going to the military are getting sent off and Bri and whoever he brings his going to Hoenn, now I have a question for you guys. Whose side would you rather see? Answer in a review or PM and if anyone has suggestions, I'll be very glad to take them into consideration!**

**Happy writing everyone!**


End file.
